La casa de cabeza
by DuLce aMoR
Summary: SECUELA de Cuidando a Nessie. Serie de aventuras donde las adolescentes mas traviesas del Clan Cullen harán de las suyas. ¿Los vampiros pueden tener migraña?
1. un dia normal en casa

Los personajes son de Meyer, menos Lizzie que es solo mía, obviamente la historia también es mía.

Esta será una serie de aventuritas donde veremos los problemas en los que se meten Nessie y Lizzie. (Ambas tienen 16 años a claro).

**¡Los capítulos no van a estar ligados! **Que lo disfruten chicas :D

* * *

Xxxxxxx

**Edward´s POV.**

Han pasado ya algunos años, desde que Elizabeth se unió a nuestra familia, Bella y yo decidimos adoptarla por petición de Nessie que quería tener una hermanita, evidentemente tuvimos que transformarla, Lizzie se adapto a nuestra dieta con un poco de dificultad y ahora años después estaba completamente controlada; mi Nessie ya había llegado a su edad de madurez se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en Denali de vacaciones, la tensión entre mis hijas y Tanya no había mejorado tanto como quisiéramos pero al menos podían estar 5 minutos en la misma habitación y no despedazarla antes de tiempo.

Mis padres se encontraban de luna de miel… otra ves en la isla Esme; los chicos habían salido con Rose y Alice; Elizabeth se encontraba en su habitación así que Bella y yo estábamos acurrucados en el sofá.

¡Hola mami, hola papito!- entro de repente Nessie a la sala agarrada de la mano del perro, y si, Jacob había venido con nosotros porque Nessie se negaba a venir sin él a Denali.

-Hola tesoro, Jacob – los salude.

-Que hay Bells, hola Edward- me sonrío sarcásticamente.

-¿Mami haz visto a Lizzie? Llevo horas esperando su dichosa sorpresa, sabes que odio que me sorprendan.

-¿De que sorpresa hablas Renesmee?- le pregunto Bella algo angustiada- ¿en que problema se estará metiendo esa niña Edward?

-No lo se Bella, me esta bloqueando no puedo leerle la…

-¡Taaaa taaaan querida familia!- grita Lizzie entrando a la sala con ¿un nuevo look? Su cabello antes rubio, se encontraba teñido de negro con algunos hilos de un color morado o rojo.

-Pero que coños…

-Renesmee modera ese vocabulario- Bella regaño a mi hija.

-Woah chica de verdad pareces tener parentesco con Bells, solo que tu si tienes pantalones para no ceder ante Alice- como siempre Jacob metiéndose en lo que no debe.

-¿Y que dicen, cómo me veo?- preguntó Lizzie, dando una vuelta en la sala.

-¿Lizzie sabes como se pondrá Alice cuando te vea así?- preguntó mi Bella.

-Nooooo – un grito ensordecedor se escucho fuera de la casa.

-Muy tarde chicos, parece que Alice ya lo vio todo- respondí, esto seria todo una batalla.

-¿Elizabeth Cullen que carajos te hiciste?- grito la duende entrando como endemoniada a la sala seguida por Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper.

-Nada tía Alie, un cambio de look nada mas- le respondió Lizzie volteándole los ojos y sentándose en el sillón entre Bella y yo.

-¡Eso no es un cambio de look niña! Eso es… una abominación en el mundo de la moda, un desastre total- al parecer Alice comenzaba a alterarse.

-Alice amor cálmate, Lizzie es una adolescente que esperas- comenzó a tranquilizarla Jasper.

-Una adolescente desquiciada Jasper – grito Rosalie- Lizzie linda tu cabello rubio era hermoso, perfecto, casi tanto como el mío y ahora tú te lo acabas de matar… ¡Pero que demonios pensaste chiquilla tonta!

-Tía Rosalie pensé que eras un poco mas inteligente pero veo que no es así, creí que me apoyarías pero ya veo que no, ¡que desilusión dios mío!- gimió Lizzie poniendo los ojos en blanco y subiéndole al volumen a su ipod.

-No me vengas con ese sarcasmo niñita- la reprendió Rose.

-¡Ay por dios quieren dejar de pelear por estupideces!- interrumpió Renesmee- cada quien es dueño de su cuerpo, además mi hermana se ve muy bien, ya supérenlo mujeres adictas a la moda.

-¡Renesmee!- chillaron Alice y Rose.

-¡Que! si es la verdad, a mi me agrada el estilo nuevo de Lizzie, además saben que mamá, Lizz y yo no somos fanáticas de la moda; hasta cuando dejaran de decidir lo que usamos o no.

-Amén hermana- hablo Lizzie y volvió a colocarse los audífonos, aun seguía acurrucada entre Bella y yo, imagino que para su protección.

-¡Eso no es estilo! Es una mala combinación de Joan Jett con niña emo, Joan se revolcaría en su tumba si te viera- chillo Alice.

-Jamás insultes la memoria de Jett en mi presencia tía Alice, eso es una blasfemia, yo no me meto con tus diseñadores que controlan a mujeres y las vuelven superficiales- le gruño Lizz.

-Bien creo que esa es una señal para irnos chicos- hablo Jacob- ¿no había juego de americano a esta hora en la televisión?

-Si… de hecho creo que Green Bay juegan ahora…

-Ni se te ocurra moverte de este lugar Jasper Whitlock- amenazo Alice- nadie se va de esta sala hasta que yo…

-Ya esto se esta saliendo de control- interrumpió Bella- Rosalie, Alice; yo se que siempre velan por… hacernos lucir _bien_, pero somos vampiros chicas ¡siempre lucimos bien! La moda es pasajera…

-Eso lo dices porque tu odias la moda Bella- chillo Rose.

-Ahí es a donde voy Rosalie, nadie les dice a ustedes que usar o como peinarse, nosotras caemos en sus garras porque las queremos.

-Oh gracias hermanita, ya veo de donde saco Elizabeth ese sarcasmo- gruño Alice.

-El punto es que cada quien se viste como quiere, no vivimos en _Modalandia_ chicas, las queremos de verdad, pero saben sobre todo que por mas que quieran Elizabeth no cede a sus encantos la mayoría de las veces…

-¿La mayoría de las veces? Jajaja por favor es raro que se ponga algo que Rosalie o yo hemos elegido para ella y lo hacemos con amor, y que se oponga es como una bofetada para nosotras- Alice comenzó a hacer un puchero.

-Por favor enana ustedes nos esclavizan con su moda y solo porque mi Lizzie se rebele ya la quieren mandar a la horca- comenzó a reír Emmet- déjenla ser por favor tiene 16 años y al igual que Nessie son ADOLESCENTES.

-El tío Emmet para presidente- grito Nessie.

-¡Viva la libertad de expresión por la cual nuestros antepasados lucharon!- grito Lizzie.

-¡Viva por los revolucionarios que… - chillo Jasper pero fue interrumpido.

-Ni una palabra mas Jasper… -el dedo índice de la duende se puso frente a Jasper- ¡Ya hagan lo que quieran, vístanse como quieran! No puedo combatir contra la ideología de la NO moda de las Cullen Swan- mascullo Alice- vamos al centro comercial Rose hay muchas cosas que comprar para sacar mi enojo.

-¿Podemos quedarnos en casa?- pregunto con algo de miedo Emmet.

-¡No!- grito Rosalie enojada- y vámonos ya.

-Si cariño, ya vamos… ¿chicas de verdad votarían por mi para presidente?- Emmet pregunto con una gran sonrisa poco después de que las chicas se fueran.

-Por supuesto tío oso- sonrió Nessie.

-Sin dudarlo si quiera- contesto Lizzie.

-¡Genial, me postulare el próximo año! Tú serás mi jefe de campaña verdad Jasper- le pregunto a mi hermano mientras caminaban hacia el jeep.

-Claro Emmet vámonos ya- le respondió Jasper y se fueron en el auto con las chicas.

-¿Niñas de verdad votarían por su tío Emmet para presidente?- les pregunte a mis 2 hijas.

-Por supuesto que no papá- miro a verme Nessie con cara de espanto.

-Lo dudo- respondió Lizzie sin quitarse los audífonos.

-Si definitivo heredaron el buen sarcasmo de una Swan- sonrió mi Bella dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza a Lizzie que jugaba con su nuevo teléfono.

-Mira papá, al parecer el tío Emm se creyó lo de ser presidente- Lizzie me mostró su teléfono donde estaba conectada al facebook:

***Emmetsaurio Cullen **¡me postulare para presidente el próximo año!

A **Emmetsaurio Cullen **le gusta esto.

-¿Lizz le piensas seguir a su nueva idea?- pregunto Jacob.

-Mmm seguirle el juego al tío Emm hasta que la tía Rose lo regrese a la realidad o romper su corazón de una ves… decisiones, decisiones- respondió Lizzie rascándose la barbilla.

-Eres malvada hermanita- comenzó a reírse Ness.

-¡Hooola Renesmee! Si tú fuiste quien lo propuso para presidente- le reprocho su hermana.

-Tienes razón hermanita… ¡vamos a apoyarlo!- sonrió malvadamente mi hija.

-Niñas- les llamé la atención.

-Papá no es nada malo…

-No me mires con esos ojos de cordero Elizabeth y se que usaras tu poder para persuadirme jovencita- la regañe.

Si Elizabeth también tenía un poder solo con mirarte a los ojos podía influir en las decisiones de uno y lograr lo que ella deseara, solo que con Bella y conmigo no funcionaba… totalmente.

-No estoy usando mi poder papá, además no estamos haciendo nada malo, apoyaremos a mi tío Emmet… solo que aun no hay elecciones sino hasta dentro de 4 años papito- comenzó a reír Elizabeth.

-Pero que par de niñas tan inteligentes me salieron ustedes 2, Edward técnicamente no estarán haciendo nada malo, déjalas ser un rato.

-¿Bella me estas diciendo que vas a apoyar a este par de traviesas?- dije mirando a Nessie que seguía abrazada a Jacob mientras leía una revista, y a Lizzie que aun estaba entretenida en el facebook.

-¡Si hurra! te amo mamá- Lizzie abrazo a Bella- esto debemos comentarlo en el face Nessie:

***Lizzindie Cullen Swan ****Emmetsaurio Cullen**: Tienes mi voto tío Emm.

***Nessarlie Cullen Swan ****Emmetsaurio Cullen:** También tienes mi voto y el de Jake tío oso, es más hare carteles para apoyarte **:D**

-¿Y a mi porque me metes en esto Nessie?- se quejo Jacob.

-Porque eres mi novio y tienes que hacerlo Jacob Black- voltio a verlo mi hija algo enojada y entregándole su teléfono- tu turno.

-Esta bien Nessie pero si la rubia se pone mas bruja y se enoja conmigo tú serás la única culpable de vengar mi muerte.

-No payases amor y comenta el estado de tío Emmet ya- lo regaño.

**JakeWolf B. ****Emmetsaurio Cullen:** ¡Serás un buen presidente Emmet! Estoy contigo… creo.

-Ya veo que eso de mandar a la persona que amas, si viene de familia ¿o no Bella?- pregunte dándole un beso a mi mujer algo efusivo.

-Hey, hey romanticos estoy en medio de ustedes recuerdan- se quejo Elizabeth.

-Cariño perdona a tu padre, se le olvida algunas cosas cuando se pone amoroso, Edward nuestra hija esta aquí- rio mi Bella.

-Lo siento Lizzie.

-No hay problema, ¡miren mi tío contesto ya su facebook!

**Emmetsaurio Cullen: **¡Gracias votantes por ustedes vale la pena el esfuerzo! Los amo.

A **Lizzindie Cullen Swan**,** Nessarlie Cullen Swan **y a** JakeWolf B. **Les gusta esto.

-Chicas espero que esto no se salga de control porque puede estallar una guerra de tamaño mundial cortesía de la familia Cullen- reí.

-Tú tranquilo papá, además en esta familia una guerrita mas es taaan normal ¿o no hermanita?- Nessie le pregunto a su hermana.

-Muy cierto Ness- Lizzie contesto guiñándole el ojo- mmm por cierto ¿oye papá tu crees que la tía Alice se enojará si le digo que done al orfanato la nueva colección de Louis Vuitton que compro para mi?

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?- conteste alejando el teléfono de mi oreja.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen que tu hija Elizabeth hizo que! – grito la duende al otro lado de la línea.

_Si definitivamente una guerra mas en esta familia es tan normal… _- pensé.

**

* * *

**

Xxxxxxx

**Emmetsaurio Cullen: **Por dinosaurio, no se solo me gusta como suena.

**Lizzindie Cullen Swan: **Por Lizzie e indie, un genero de música (independiente).

**Nessarlie Cullen Swan: **Sus nombres Nessie y Carlie junto.

**JakeWolf B: **Wolf, por lobo creo que lo saben y B. por Black ¿muy obvio no?

Nombres utilizados en face ¿Por qué lo use? No sé, me hizo mas gracia que usar twitter.

Espero que haya sido al menos de su agrado, serán una serie de capítulos aun no se cuanto pero no serán mas de 12 ya tengo otras ideas para mas fics.

Debo aclarar que el fic: **LUCHANDO POR TI** esta en suspensión porque no termina de gustarme, y antes de escribir un capítulo que no me agrade mejor que se quede en pause un rato, espero aclarar tranquilamente mis ideas y publicarlo antes que termine el año.

¿Les gusto? Déjenme sus opiniones en review porque sino es así, siempre puedo dedicarme a otro fic.

Saludos chicas!

MeL.


	2. castigadas

Espero que les guste y perdón por el atraso tuve que viajar y comprar un vestido para la boda de mis tíos y eso me quito mucho tiempo pero aquí está el capi que lo disfruten ;]

* * *

Xxxxxxx

**Renesmee´s POV**

-Este es el momento vamos papá dilo, ¡dilo!- gritaba en mi mente bloqueada por supuesto, no quería que mi padre se diera cuenta de que no presto atención a su sermón de las "responsabilidades".

-Deben recordar que confío en ustedes…- _bla, bla, bla cosas de papá_- pero a veces las chicas inocentes se dejan influenciar…

-Por favor…- se río discretamente Lizzie, pero para su mala suerte él la escuchó.

-¿Así que te da risa que yo…?

-¿Edward por favor ya deja a las chicas quieres? – _y mamá salió al rescate yupi_ - nos vamos unos días de la casa Edward Cullen no exageres por favor.

-Madre gracias a dios hablaste- dije volteando los ojos- ya sabemos que regresan el sábado en la noche, lo sabemos y quiero por favor recordarles, sobre todo a papá que no tengo 4 años y tampoco necesito una niñera, la ultima ves que paso eso tuvieron que convertir a una loca suicida y ahora tengo que compartir mi habitación cuando viajamos a Denali- le dije sacándole la lengua a mi hermana que me miraba "enojada".

-Óyeme- dijo quejándose Lizzie y me aventó una almohada del sillón- si no fuera por mí, serias hija única y estarías sola y aburrida, y una presumida hasta los dedos de tu pie, eres un amor gracias a mí.

-¡Oh por favor Lizz no eres el centro del universo! Pude vivir sin ti.

-Ajá y hubieras besado a los 13 años a…- le tiré la almohada a la cara para que no dijera el nombre de él, pero Lizz fue demasiado rápida y lo esquivo, malditos reflejos de vampiro.

-¿A quien besaste a los 13 Renesmee?- mi padre gruñó, rayos olvide que estaba aquí.

-Y tan bien olvidas que puedo leer la mente jovencita- volvió a gruñir.

-Mamáaaa dile que deje de leerme- grité.

-Ya Edward deja a las niñas en paz y vámonos – _¿ya había dicho que mi mami es mi heroína? No, pues lo digo mamá es genial_.

-Tenemos una platica pendiente jovencita- me apunto mi padre.

-Bueno mis amores nos vemos el sábado- dijo mamá mientras nos daba un abrazo- las voy a extrañar mucho, pórtense bien si.

-Te voy a extrañar mamá – Lizzie la abrazó con- hace años que no me separó de ustedes me siento como una bebé.

-Tu eres mi bebé también Lizz no lo olvides- mamá le dio un beso en la cabeza- pero eres la hermana mayor así que por favor evítenme contratar una niñera, otro hijo mas no podría soportar su pobre padre- dijo riéndose.

-Renesmee haz caso de lo que Elizabeth diga, porque aunque no lea mentes, siempre puedo ver lo que tramas pillina.

-También te extrañare mamá- dije abrazándola- y por fa pórtense bien ustedes no quiero otro hermanito, con ese monstruo me sobra.

-¿Y yo que, a mi no me van a extrañar?- dijo papá haciéndose el ofendido.

-Obvio que si papito – Lizzie corrió a abrazarlo colgándose de él- sabes que te quiero aunque a veces exageres un poquito- le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿no estarás pasando por la andropausia verdad papá?

-Eres especialista en romper los momentos bonitos Elizabeth, y no estoy andropaúsico soy un vampiro - papá me miro algo enojado porque comencé a reírme como loca y bajo a mi hermana al suelo que aun seguía colgada a él, le dio un beso en la cabeza también- y tu enana ven aquí y despídete de tu padre, puede que no nos veamos en aspecto físico como lo que soy pero no olviden que…

-Que eres nuestro padre lo sabemos- dije rondando los ojos- extrañare sus regaños dictador, mis orejitas descansarán un rato- le di un beso y un abrazo- te quiero papito.

-Y yo a ti chaparra, pero es en serio PORTENSE BIEN-me devolvió el abrazo y beso mi cabeza- bueno es hora de irnos.

Acompañamos a mis padres hasta el auto y papá bajo la ventanilla del asiento de mamá.

-Hablo en serio niñas no quiero fiestas ni nada por el estilo.

-Edward ya vámonos- mamá le dio un codazo y el auto arranco perdiéndose de vista.

-¿Entonces que hermanita vemos una película y nos dormimos tempranito? Recuerda que mañana es viernes y tenemos que levantarnos para ir a clases- Lizzie me abrazo del hombro.

-Jajaja esa estuvo muy buena hermana, pero se te olvido un detalle somos vampiresas no dormimos.

-Buen punto hermana… ¿te parece lo de la película? Mañana tenemos colegio y papá se pondrá histérico si se nos ocurre no aparecer ahí.

-Entonces vamos por los dvd´s ya mañana se nos ocurrirá que hacer- conteste sonriendo, mañana seria un gran día…

...

-¿Entonces sus padres se fueron de vacaciones?- pregunto Adam sentándose en nuestra mesa habitual de la cafetería.

-Si, pero Edward y Bella "están a cargo"- dijo Lizzie, todos creían que papá era mi hermano biológico, la historia era que ambos habíamos sido adoptados por diferentes familias al morir nuestros padres y luego el decidió buscarme y hacerse cargo de mi, y bueno mamá era su eterna novia enamorada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podemos acampar en la playa hoy? Total sus padres están de vacaciones, y el dictador de su hermano Edward regresa el sábado en la tarde…

-Ósea mañana sábado Luke -dije interrumpiendo a mi amigo- no creo que sea buena idea para nosotras, mejor vayan ustedes en serio no es problema.

-Si chicos Nessie tiene razón mejor vayan ustedes, no es justo que tengan que cancelar el cumpleaños de Samantha, porque Vanessa y yo no podemos ir- mi hermana habló.

-Ya veremos que hacer pero ustedes dos- nos señalo mi amiga- no pueden perderse mi fiesta de cumpleaños, he dicho.

Era oficial estábamos un viernes por la noche súper aburridas y eso para dos pobres adolescentes es lo peor que puede suceder. Ningún adulto iba a estar en la casa: mis tías arrastraron a sus pobres maridos a New York de compras (pobres tíos), los abuelos se fueron a Italia por uno de sus tantos aniversarios, y bueno, papá y mamá se tomaron el día libre para darse amor y etc., no quiero dar mas detalles de mis padres y sus comportamientos "adolescentes"; así que la casa estuvo sola para Lizzie y yo.

-Estoy aburrida ¿tienes algo en mente Nessie?

-No… ¿y si le marco a Jake?

-¡Renesmee! Ya dije que tienes que darte tu lugar, y él tiene que aprender a aceptar tus decisiones aunque no le agraden; Jacob es mi amigo pero no permitiré que te haga sentir miserable por algo que no hiciste.

-Pero es que…

-Es que nada, no quiero verte doblegada y que se termine haciendo lo que él quiera.

-Por eso no tienes novio- le conteste enojada a mi hermana- siempre tienes que estar en contra de los hombres.

-No estoy en contra de los hombres Nessie, es solo que no me gusta ver que las mujeres se dejen es todo, sueno muy feminista lo sé… y no tengo novio porque el ultimo que estuvo conmigo cree que estoy muerta…

-Perdona hermana no debí decir eso.

-No importa Ness, eso paso hace mucho- contestó casi en susurro.

-¿Aún extrañas a Taylor cierto?

-Demasiado no mentiré, es que él… me quería mucho, siempre estaba pendiente de mi… me llamaba _dulci-Bell_ de hecho era el único que podía llamarme Anabelle; y que decir que era muy guapo… debe seguir siéndolo.

-¿Han pasado como 8 años desde tu transformación no?

-Si… -habló Lizzie un poco triste- creo que él debe tener ahora como unos 26 ó 27 años y yo… mis eternos 16…

-Lo importante es que él salió adelante y tú debes seguir con tu vida hermana.

-Lo sé Carlie, pero no quita que lo extrañe mucho…

El timbre de la casa interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-¿Encargaste pizza o algo así?- pregunte con sarcasmo.

-Graciosa… no yo ni siquiera marque el teléfono hoy, pero ya abre que me esta fastidiando ese maldito ruido.

Cuando abrí la puerta jamás imagine lo que vería.

-¡Sorpresa!

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunte asombrada.

-Pues es mi cumpleaños tontina – gritó Sam abrazándome – y me dije: Sam si Vanessa y Elissa no van a la fiesta… ¡pues la fiesta irá hacia ellas! Así que aquí estamos, que poca educación ¿no dejas entrar a tus invitados a la casa?

-Por supuesto- mi hermana interrumpió- pasen chicos están en su casa acomódense donde gusten.

Me hice a un lado y deje pasar a la gente a la sala… estaremos en graves problemas si nos descubren.

-¿No que estabas aburrida hermanita? Ahí tienes, ¡problema resuelto! – mi hermana puso su brazo en mi hombro- ahora a divertirnos pequeña.

En una hora ya había de todo en la casa: música, chicos, alcohol, ambiente, de todo. Desafortunadamente soy semi-humana y vampiro entonces el alcohol no me agrada tanto, pero todo lo demás debo decir que me encantó.

-Chicas esta es una de las mejores fiestas a las que he ido- grito Sam.

-De verdad te luciste amiga - Lizzie la abrazó.

-Bueno si debo admitir que fue una idea genial esto de la fiesta, tenia que olvidar un momento los malos ratos- mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Problemas con el novio cierto?- preguntó Sam.

-Si…- dije un poco triste acordándome del último pleito de Jake y mío.

-Tu no te preocupes linda- Amy otra de mis mejores amigas dijo mientras me abrazaba- hombres van y hombres vienen, no te supo valorar entonces mándalo a volar.

-Amy no sabes lo que dices porque tú nunca te has enamorado- me defendió Samantha- Nessie y su novio Jake hacen una hermosa pareja y se aman, fue una discusión y ya, eso es normal en las parejas.

-Puedo que nunca me haya enamorado Sam, pero también sufrí decepciones no soy una mujer de hielo.

-Bueno ya chicas basta de discutir por hombres que ni si quieran están aquí- de la nada llegó Aphril con vasitos tequileros - estamos aquí para divertirnos y no para chillar por ellos así que tomen un vasito de tequila y brindemos- termino de decir dándonos una copita a cada una de nosotras.

-Yo brindo porque tengo a las mejores amigas y se que cuento con ellas en las buenas, en las malas y en las jodidas- dijo Amy riendo.

-Yo brindo por mi linda y valiente hermana- dijo Lizzie guiñándome el ojo- porque mis padres no están y nos dejaron la casa sola y ella por primera vez se volvió la rebelde y permitió que Samantha organizara esta fiesta de locura.

-Bueno yo brindo porque acabo de hacerme un tatuaje en la espalda baja y mis padres van a matarme- comenzó a reírse Aphril.

-¿Y eso que tiene de gracioso?- le pregunte a mi amiga.

-Que use el dinero destinado para mandarme al campamento religioso en el verano, en el dibujo que ustedes pueden observar- dijo riendo mostrándonos su tatuaje.

-No inventes, esta genial- le dijo Lizzie- yo también tengo unos que me hice hace años- mi hermana se amarro el cabello y mostro las estrellas que se hizo antes de transformarla y que aun se conservaban en su piel; eran 5 estrellas que representaban a su verdadera familia.

-Wow, ¿Qué significan? – le pregunto Aphril.

-Mi familia- le sonrió algo triste mi hermanita, la historia de Lizzie era: sus padres habían muerto y ella quedo a cargo de "sus hermanos" Jasper y Rosalie Whitlock, ellos se hicieron novios de Alice y Emmet Cullen y como vivían juntos decidieron llevarse a Lizzie con ellos hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad…- pero bueno chicas dejémonos de cosas tristes y sigamos brindando ¿de quien es el turno?

-Mío – dije alzando la copa- brindo por el amor… así nos duela en el alma no podemos vivir sin él… y sin esos malditos hombres que nos hacen sufrir y no dejamos de querer- dije riéndome.

-Y por ultimo y no menos importante yo- rió Sam- brindo por nosotras, porque somos unas chicas hermosas, fuertes e independientes que no debemos dejarnos de nadie… POR NOSOTRAS CHICAS.

-Por nosotras- dijimos las cinco al mismo tiempo y nos tomamos el caballito de tequila que por cierto nos supo terrible, Lizzie y yo nos miramos con cara de: ni modo debemos actuar como adolescentes normales.

-Bueno ya que hemos brindado vamos a bailar- dijo Aphril.

-Nosotras te alcanzamos ahorita, necesito hablar con mi hermana- Lizzie hablo.

-Ok, pero no tarden chicas – dijo Amy y se fue con las demás a bailar.

-¿Te pasa algo Nessie? – pregunto mi hermana mientras cerraba la puerta que daba al balcón.

-Si- conteste apoyándome en el barandal- odio esta vida…

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Porque míranos Lizzie, intentamos aparentar que somos adolescentes normales y ni si quiera podemos beber alcohol. Odio tener que cambiar de nombre no me siento a gusto llamándonos Vanessa y Elissa; pero sobre todo odio que jamás podre ir a la universidad con Amy o tatuarme como Aphril, o ser la testigo en la boda de Samantha y Adam o el bautizo de sus hijos…

-Eso me desanima un poco a mí también Ness, no eres la única…

-Como daría lo que sea por probar esa libertad hermana, tomar hasta perderme o hacer algo loco como perforarme la nariz o…

-¿Me estas diciendo que prefieres ser un adolescente normal que bebe alcohol ilegalmente, se escapa, va a todas las fiestas que se le pegue la gana, se perfora o tatúa alguna parte de su cuerpo, tiene relaciones sexuales y todo lo que conlleva eso? ¿Cambiarias esta vida que tienes, la familia hermosa que te toco por cosas banales?

-Elizabeth no tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo.

-Por supuesto que la tengo Renesmee yo viví todas esas experiencias- mi hermana me agarro de los hombros- no te niego que extraño muchas cosas de mi mortalidad, pero no cambiaria la vida que tengo con ustedes, ustedes son ya mi familia, si pudiera también me tatuaría a todos ustedes en estrellitas.

-¿De que color seria mi estrellita?- pregunté con timidez.

-Azul aguamarino, porque es tu color favorito sonsa- me dijo mi hermana dándome un abrazo- sabes que te amo como mi verdadera hermana soquetina pero a veces si me sacas de quicio.

-Lo siento debo ser una vil tonta… soy una tonta Lizzie…

-No llores pequeña, no eres nada de eso, es solo que te hace falta… ser una adolescente- dijo mi hermana sin dejar de abrazarme.

-¿Cómo puedo ser una adolescente normal Lizz? ¿Tú puedes ayudarme?

-Claro que si hermanita pero ahora no es momento de llorar- Lizzie secaba mis lagrimas- estamos en una fiesta, que tu permitiste sin la aprobación de nuestros padres, donde todos nos estamos divirtiendo, algunos chicos saldrán casi desorientados de lo intoxicados que estarán, Renesmee si esto no es ser una adolescente no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que quieres ser.

-Hago tormentas en un vaso con agua lo sé…

-Eso mi querida _sista_, es ser una adolescente. Eres una drama queen Renesmee Carlie y te amo por eso, pero dejemos estos momentos emocionales y regresemos a la party. Y… ¿Ness?

-Dime…

-Por lo de las chicas no te preocupes, aprovechémoslas el tiempo que se pueda; aunque el tiempo pase para los humanos y poco a poco se olviden de nosotros, siempre tendrán un lugar en nuestra mente y corazón- dijo mi hermana

-Haré lo posible… ahora quiero divertirme con mis amigas a las que les prometí un baile y cantar hasta el amanecer con mi hermana mayor favorita.

-Soy tu única hermana mayor inteligente- me miro recelosa Elizabeth- bueno seré la única si papá no me desmiembra por haber permitido esta calamidad.

Jamás en mi vida había asistido o mejor dicho permitido organizar una fiesta en mi casa, era la mejor experiencia que probablemente nunca volvería a tener. Me senté en el sillón de la sala mientras veía a mis amigos y mi hermana divertirse.

- Vanessa – la voz de Adam me saco de mis pensamientos, se sentó frente a mi y me miraba raro.

-¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara?

-No… puedo preguntarte algo ¿estas bien? Te noto rara, algo feliz… pero no me convence del todo.

-Si, son solo problemas de chicas… no es por mala onda pero creo que no me entenderías Adam.

-Mira… se lo dices a quien vive con su madre y 3 hermanas, súmale que tiene novia y sus mejores amigos son mujeres… no pues creo que no te entiendo Nessie- dijo mi amigo riendo- nadie me engaña tu estás así porque discutiste con tu novio, probablemente él fue quien empezó todo y como buena novia que eres piensas pedirle disculpas porque quieres que todo mejore.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Y por la cara que tienes estás a un poco de salir corriendo a buscarlo porque no soportas estar lejos de él… - dijo mirándome pensativo- o puede que saque conclusiones equivocadas y lo que tienes es que ¿estas en _tus días difíciles_?

-No estoy en mis días difíciles Adam.

-Menos mal, aun me cuesta trabajo lidiar, cuando la cantidad de estrógenos es mas elevada de lo normal.

-¿Estamos hablando de mi periodo o de mi mal de amores? Porque creo que ya me estoy mareando.

-Bueno ya que me aclaraste que estas "normal", mi sentido femenino altamente desarrollado te dice: no le ruegues Vanessa… si él tuvo la culpa debe aprender a confiar en ti. Los hombres somos algo complicados, no nos gusta que nos estén asfixiando y si nosotros tenemos la culpa, necesitamos pensar bien las cosas y solitos pedimos perdón.

-Pero yo lo amo.

-El amor a veces puede ser como una montaña rusa y _bla bla bla_ todo lo que implica subirse, no te estoy diciendo que dejes al chico, lo que te estoy diciendo es que te des tu lugar y solo así podrás ver si realmente el amor es mutuo pequeña.

-Wow… jamás pensé en tener una conversación de este tipo contigo… ¿no eres gay Adam? Porque suenas como tal- dije riéndome.

-Óyeme todavía que trato de darte un consejo muy masculino me agrades de tal forma Ness, y yo que pensé que éramos amigos.

-Lo somos tontito solo estoy jugando, muchas gracias por todo- dije dándole un abrazo a mi amigo- no se que haría sin ti.

-Probablemente ya estarías rogándole de rodillas a ese tipo que te perdone… me darías mucha pena amiga, gracias al cielo formo parte de tu vida jajaja.

-Cof, cof- un efecto mal logrado de tos nos interrumpió- mmm ¿debería preocuparme el hecho de que mi mejor amiga y mi novio se están abrazando?

-No Sam puedes estar tranquila, Adam definitivamente no es mi tipo—dije riendo.

-Que bueno que me lo dices, tampoco es el mío pero fue lo mejor que pude encontrar- contesto riendo mi amiga.

-Genial soy todo un amor con ustedes mujeres y no son capaces de agradecerlo, iré por una cerveza ella si debe valorarme- y refunfuñando mi amigo se fue.

-¿Todo bien Ness?

-Si Sam, creo que me hizo bien hablar con tu novio, por increíble que suene a veces puede ser lo suficientemente maduro para dar buenos consejos.

-Lo es, creo que eso me enamoro de él, no veo mi vida con alguien que no sea él…

Los gritos de los chicos interrumpieron nuestra plática.

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!- los chicos gritaban para animar a una competencia de quien bebía mas rápido.

-Y el ganador es ¡Aphril! – dijo un chico levantando la mano de mi amiga.

-Wow, no sabia que ella bebiera así- dije asombrada.

-Y sus padres quieren mandarla a estudiar para ser monja ¿tu crees? – contesto riendo Sam.

-¡Pues me importa un cacahuate si no crees en mi!- la puerta de la sala se abrió azotando y una muy enojada chica de cabello castaño entró enojada mirándonos con asombro.

-Demonios…- mi hermana llegó en segundos a mi lado- algo me dice que no nos irá muy bien.

-Bella déjame que te explique…- gritó un chico de cabello cobrizo que rápidamente entró a la casa- qué demonios… ¡Vanessa Masen y Elissa Whitlock!- la inconfundible voz de mi padre resonó por la casa.

-Estamos en problemas- dijimos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo. Algunos chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que se avecinaba por lo que la música se calló.

-Tienen 3 minutos para desalojar la casa…- grito papá mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz y todos salían corriendo del lugar- estoy esperando una explicación.

-Bueno pues… nosotras... y luego llegaron ellos... y Sam cumple años hoy…- empecé a tartamudear.

-Lo que Nessie quiere decir es que estamos festejando el cumpleaños de Sam, llegaron sin avisar y obviamente no debemos ser malas anfitrionas de casa- mi hermana salió al rescate.

Mamá caminaba de un lado sin decir nada…

-¿Algo más por decir?- preguntó papá sin dejar de apretarse la nariz.

-¿Por qué llegaron tan temprano? Se suponía que…

-Y se suponía que ustedes también habían prometido algo pero al parecer nunca se puede cumplir al pie de la letra las cosas Renesmee.

-Pero papá técnicamente no hicimos nada malo… solo permitimos que Samantha organizara su fiesta aquí…

-¿No hicieron nada malo? Esos malditos chicos inconscientes pusieron sus bebidas sobre mi piano: ¡ni siquiera pudieron usar un portavasos!- grito papá.

-¿Todo tu escándalo es porque tu maldito piano fue violado por unos vasos?

-Bella por favor…-gruño papá.

-¡Estoy harta Edward! Tus hijas por fin están acoplándose a la vida "normal" con los demás humanos, pueden convivir a gusto, tienen amigos, salen y se divierten el tiempo que pueden y a ti solo te preocupa el estúpido piano- mamá grito sorprendiéndonos, se sentó en el sillón y suspiró -… niñas solo limpien todo y suban a su habitación

-¿Es todo Bella?

-Es todo por mi parte _cariño_… - dijo mamá con sarcasmo puro.

-¿No piensas decirles nada mas?- asombrado pregunto papá.

-Bueno si… ¿se divirtieron niñas?

-Si mamá fue la mejor fiesta a la que había ido- contesté.

-Definitivamente fue la mejor también para mí- mi hermana dijo con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto era todo lo que quería saber- mamá sonrió pero aun se notaba triste- estaré en la biblioteca. Buenas noches pequeñas; Edward – dicho esto mamá salió de la habitación.

-Ya escucharon a su madre, dejen todo intacto y suban a su habitación- dijo papá mientras se sentaba en el sillón, quien lucía muy abatido.

-¿Papá están bien mamá y tú?- pregunte preocupada tomando su mano.

-Si princesa… solo son puntos de vista diferentes que a veces tenemos los padres, no es algo por lo que deban preocuparse tesoro- besó mi cabeza- estaré en el cuarto del piano.

Jamás había visto a mis padres estar separados por tanto tiempo por lo que esta situación comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Tengo miedo Lizzie, no quiero que nada malo pase yo…

-Nada va a pasar son malentendidos hermana, ahora tranquilízate porque tenemos que limpiar este lugar.

-Ni me digas que parece que una huracán azotó nuestra sala- dije refunfuñando.

-Aunque lo peor es lo que nos espera mañana hermanita…- mi hermana hablo fastidiada.

Por supuesto cómo íbamos a olvidar el hecho de estamos ¡CASTIGADAS! y todo porque a mi querido padre dictador se le ocurrió llegar un día antes de lo previsto…

* * *

Xxxxxxx

Debo decirles que el próximo capitulo será la continuación de este, ya que tengo que aclarar porque Edward y Bella llegaron ante de lo previsto y porque están tan enojados… así que para pedirles disculpas por mi atraso les dejo un pequeño avance:

_-Estoy harta de que no confíes en mí- gritó mamá._

_-Estabas bloqueando sus pensamientos que quieres que piense de él entonces._

_-Que es un amigo nada más Edward._

_-Él ni siquiera debe tener en cuenta eso Isabella, ¡es un hombre! _

_-No puedo creer que pienses lo peor de mí… lo mejor será que me vaya unos días de aquí, necesito pensar…_

_..._

_-¿Qué demonios a pasado aquí?- pregunto el tío Emmet al ver la casa vacía._

_-Mamá se fue de la casa…_

_-¿Elizabeth que estas diciendo?_

_-Mi hermana dice la verdad tío Jasper… mamá y papá discutieron y anoche ella se fue… papá salió a "pensar" desde hace horas y aun no regresa…_

_..._

_-Quiero a mis papás juntos, no quiero que se divorcien Lizzie…_

_-Te prometo que haremos lo posible por juntarlos… ellos volverán a enamorarse hermanita._

...

¿Uy que tal? Espero les haya gustado este capi ¿las deje en suspenso? Jejeje no es mi intención... bueno solo un poco. Ojala les guste ¿merezco review?

Por cierto de verdad chicas muchas Gracias por sus reviews y alertas, siempre me suben el ánimo.

Saludos. MeL.


	3. imaginando lo peor

Otro capi más… me alegra que este fic tenga una buena aceptación entre ustedes gracias de verdad.

Este capi será algo tenso y tiene una que otra palabra altisonante ADVERTENCIA.

* * *

**Xxxxxxx**

Renesmee´s POV

Los rayos del sol iluminaban mi habitación y molestaban a mis cerrados ojos, lo sabia: debía levantarme ya, pero los acontecimientos de anoche no me permitieron dormir tranquilamente.

_Flashback. _

_-¿Qué crees que haya pasado Lizz?_

_-Deben ser diferencias de opinión, ya sabes como son mamá y papá que a veces no concuerdan… pero siempre resuelven sus problemillas._

_-Siento que algo mas pasa hermana… tengo un presentimiento._

_-Renesmee tranquilízate- mi hermana me abrazo- no pienses lo peor._

Y lo peor pasó cuando un jarrón fue azotado contra la pared.

_-Estoy harta de que no confíes en mí- gritó mamá._

_-No es que no confíe en ti Bella lo hago… no confío en ellos, que es diferente._

_-Por favor Edward no dejabas de gruñirle al pobre de Derek- mamá respondió con sarcasmo._

_-¿Demasiadas confiancitas con Derek no? _

_-No empieces otra vez con lo mismo... _

–_Estabas bloqueando sus pensamientos que quieres que piense de él entonces._

_-Que es un amigo nada más Edward._

_-Él ni siquiera debe tener en cuenta eso Isabella, ¡es un hombre! _

_- Estoy cansándome de esta situación ya- por lo poco que se lograba escuchar mamá subió a su habitación._

_-¿Qué haces Isabella?- papá preguntó asustado._

_-¿Qué crees que hago? Seguramente pienso donar mi ropa en este preciso momento._

-Mamá puede ser la reina del sarcasmo cuando se lo propone- mi hermana susurro en mi oído.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que mas le molesta a papá… Lizz ¿tú… crees que mamá se vaya de verdad?

-No lo sé Nessie, pero si necesita tiempo es lo mejor… y ya calla que quiero escuchar lo que pasa.

_-Cariño en serio te amo, te amo como jamás pensé amar a nadie Isabella te quiero solo para mi ¿es muy difícil de asimilar?_

_-Sabes que yo también te amo Edward, detesto discutir por estupideces bebé._

_-Tranquila amor, no pasa nada… ¿solo no vuelvas a bloquear el pensamiento de algún hombre si?_

_-¡Waaaa lo sabía! – mamá volvió a arrojar objetos de cristal contra la pared._

-Creo que antes de que mamá descuartice a papá tenemos que intervenir Nessie- mi hermana hablo preocupada- ¿vamos?- asentí con la cabeza.

_-Sabia que no ibas a cambiar- otro objeto se escucho romperse- no puedo creer que pienses lo peor de mí… lo mejor será que me vaya unos días de aquí, necesito pensar…_

_-Bella no puedes irte- los pasos de papá resonaban por la casa- Demonios al menos hazlo por las niñas._

_-Por ellas estoy haciendo esto Edward, no quiero que nos vean o escuchen discutiendo por que su padre es un maldito celoso que tiene que leer la mente de los demás para saber que no se quieren coger a su esposa._

_-Y lo vuelves a hacer Bella… ¿ya en serio quieres dejar de destruir la casa? ¡Por dios compórtate mujer!_

_-¿Tú me estas pidiendo compostura? Tu Edward Cullen cuando eres un maldito cabrón miserable… un hijo de put…_

_-Bella creo que es suficiente- papá interrumpió al vernos- las niñas están aquí. _

_-Niñas- mamá se veía completamente destrozada- yo… perdonen mi vocabulario… su papá y yo…_

_-Lo sabemos mamá, tenemos buen oído recuerdas- mi hermana hablo, mi mirada se dirigió al bolso que estaba lleno de cosas de mi madre- ¿entonces si es en serio que te vas?_

_-Si… necesito despejarme un rato… pero eso no quita que estaré en contacto con ustedes mis niñas- mamá abrazo a Lizzie- quiero que se porten bien y obedezcan a su padre ¿si? -le dio un beso en la cabeza a mi hermana y la abrazo- cuídense. _

_Mamá intento abrazarme pero yo la rechace, aun no podía asimilar todo esto._

_-Sabes que te quiero demasiado Renesmee…-mamá tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación, el motor del auto nos informo que se había marchado ya._

_-¿Y…?- mi hermana interrumpió el ambiente tenso que se había formado- ¿no iras a buscarla entonces papá? _

_-No… no sé… creo que yo también necesito despejarme, estaré en el piano… chicas… vayan a dormirse ya._

_Fin del flashback. _

-Vaya veo que al fin hemos despertado…

-Hola Liz… ¿Cómo… como van las cosas por aquí?- pregunte en susurro tallándome los ojos.

-Pues que te diré, jamás pensé ver a papá tan destrozado… gracias al señor, tío Jasper no está aquí porque no tardaría en suicidarme… otra vez.

-Tu si que sabes levantar el ánimo Lizzie.

-Si bueno, lo siento… el caso es que tomes un baño y bajes a desayunar, tenemos que hablar con papá de cómo debemos arreglar esto de la "separación"… ¿Qué esperas cochinita? Ya vete a bañar, te preparare algo.

-No quiero comer Elie…-dije haciendo un puchero, de verdad que no me sentía con ánimos.

-Comerás algo Renesmee, eres mi hermanita y debo cuidarte, se lo prometí a mamá, así que no me hagas enojar y hazlo.

Después de tomar una "relajante" ducha, baje a la cocina donde mi hermana ya me había preparado el desayuno y trataba de animar a mi padre.

-Hola- dije casi en susurro.

-Hola cariño- papá intento sonreír pero no era creíble- Lizzie y yo te hemos preparado algo para que comas necesitas energías…

-Papá no tengo 5 años así que por favor dime lo que está pasando- _si lo sé jamás he sido tan directa pero esta situación me ponía de malas_.

-Nada hija…

-¿Es nada? Papá peleaste con mamá, ella… ¡lanzo cosas a la pared por dios! Hizo una maleta y se fue, y tú no fuiste capaz de ir a buscarla.

-Renesmee…

-No papá estoy harta de que no quieran tratarme como a una adulta, me fastidia que me vean como a la niñita de 3 años que no entendía las cosas y la mandaban con Jacob para que la hiciera de niñera y así la pequeña Nessie no se enterara de que es lo que pasa.

-Hija…

-Ella tiene razón papá- Lizzie lo interrumpió- date cuenta ya no es una niña, entiende a la perfección que a veces la gente no concuerda en la forma de pensar y sobre todo sabe lo que es estar distanciada de la persona que amas… asi que trátala como lo que es… una adulta.

-Discutí con su madre…- al fin papá decidió hablar- estábamos en un parque de la ciudad, hablando, recordando momentos… y se acercó un tipo con su pequeño hijo a hablar con su madre, ella lo conocía me lo presento inclusive, pero se me hizo extraño que ella bloqueara sus pensamientos…

-A ver un momento…- dije interrumpiéndolo- ¿todo esto es porque mamá bloqueo los pensamientos del tipo?

-Derek, se llama Derek y al parecer es íntimo amigo de su madre en el trabajo…- dijo papá gruñendo.

-Papá es obvio que mamá se relacione en el trabajo, es maestra y tiene que aprender a convivir- le dije.

-Lo se demonios lo sé… es solo que me molesta que haga eso.

-¿Y tu crees que a nosotras no nos fastidia que nuestro padre tenga que andar hurgando en la mente de los chicos con los que convivimos?- grité- … Papá – dije tomándole las manos- entre nosotros no hay secretos, sabes que te decimos todo, pero a veces es molesto.

-Mi hermana tiene razón papá, es desquiciante… bueno ahora que creo que entendiste el punto… ¿no crees que deberías buscar a mamá?

-No lo sé… ella quería estar sola y eso haré. Tendrá su espacio y no la molestaré…yo… creo que haré lo mismo…-papá me dio un beso en la frente y se fue- pórtense bien… regresaré en un rato…

-Pero…-primero mamá y ahora papá se iba.

-Déjalo Nessie tiene que pensar mucho, y ahora desayuna jovencita.

-Oye, técnicamente yo soy la mayor tú te quedaste en los 16 y yo tengo 17- dije sacándole la lengua.

-Fui tu niñera y oficialmente tú hermana mayor mucho antes que cumplieras 8 años… ¡así que come!

Una vez que la casa estuvo reluciente después de la fiesta y el torbellino que causaron mis padres con su pelea, Elizabeth y yo nos tumbamos en el sofá.

-Este ambiente me deprime sister- Lizzie me tiro una almohada a la cabeza que desafortunadamente no me dio tiempo y me dio.

-Lo sé a mí también, ¿oye te gustaría ir…?

-¡Familia llegamooosssssssssssss!- la voz de tía Alice resonó por la casa y entro como bala a donde estábamos nosotras.

-Siento un ambiente como tenso- el tío Jasper entro detrás de ella.

-Esta tenso tío Jazz…- dije desganada.

-¿Qué demonios a pasado aquí?- pregunto el tío Emmet al ver la casa vacía.

-Que te diré tío Emmet- decidí hablar- organizamos una fiesta, nos divertimos como nunca, mis padres llegaron sorpresivamente, corrieron a nuestros invitados, nos castigaron después discutieron ellos dos y…

-Mamá se fue de la casa…- Lizzie dijo- desde ayer, no tenemos idea de a donde fue.

-¿Elizabeth que estas diciendo?

-Mi hermana dice la verdad tío Jasper… mamá y papá discutieron y anoche ella se fue… papá salió a "pensar" desde hace horas y aun no regresa…

-Las chicas dicen la verdad- interrumpió mi tía Alice- no lo vi venir, desde que Nessie anda con el perro mis visiones se nublan.

-Tía Alice, acabas de llegar y detesto pedir cosas cuando sé que no puedo hacerlo sola….

-Tu plan es brillante Elizabeth- dijo mi tía dando saltitos.

-Alice no todos en esta casa podemos leer la mente, ¿Qué te pone tan contenta?- pregunto la tía Rose.

-Debemos juntar a nuestros padres, así de sencillo-sonrió mi hermana- este pleito matrimonial comenzó por los celos absurdos de papá, solo que él no sabía que mamá le tenía planeada una sorpresa por uno de sus tantos aniversarios.

-¿Esta vez cual era, el de la inauguración la nueva biblioteca o la mesa de pool?... auch Rose porque me pegas si solo estoy preguntando.

-Tío Emmet te quiero y mucho, pero por favor no me preguntes esas cosas sobre mis padres dije un aniversario y no quiero saber más- mi hermana hablo haciendo ascos- retomando el tema, mamá le pidió ayuda a su amigo Derek.

-Y por eso al encontrarse ella bloqueo sus pensamientos, su madre es muy astuta niñas pero su padre es un completo idiota.

-Creo que eso todos lo sabemos Rosie- contestó mi tío Emmet- ¿entonces en que parte entramos nosotros?

-Vamos a reunirnos en el mismo sitio obviamente, decoraremos el lugar con un ambiente asi muy romántico y cositas que los induzcan a … ya saben hacer cosas…

-¿Qué tipo de cosas Lizzie?- Emmet movió las cejas sugestivamente.

-Tío Emmet por favor hasta yo entendí- dije con cara de asco- muy bien manos a la obra familia, el plan "juntemos a los orgullosos"… ¿Lizzie puedo hablar contigo?

-No se preocupen chicas nosotros las dejaremos solas…-la tía Rose sonrió- cualquier cosa nos llaman por teléfono.

-Renesmee- mi hermana llego hasta mi- te prometo que todo saldrá bien ya lo verás.

-Quiero a mis papás juntos, no quiero que se divorcien Lizzie.

-No digas tonterías hermanita, solo son discusiones de adultos cosa todavía peor, porque son demasiado orgullosos.

-¿Me prometes que nada malo pasará hermana?

-Te prometo que haremos lo posible por juntarlos… ellos volverán a enamorarse hermanita. Ahora por favor cambia esa cara Nessie tenemos que seguir con el plan.

-Te quiero hermana- dije abrazándola.

-Yo también Carlie y ahora ¡en marcha!

**…**

-Si lo sé Jacob, pero tienes que entenderme ponte en mi lugar unos minutos ¿Cómo crees que me siento con tanta vigilancia de mis tíos, el sobreprotector de mi padre y luego tus obsesivos celos?

-_Discúlpame cielo sabes que a veces no pienso bien las cosas_- me contestó mi novio al otro lado de la línea.

-Exacto no piensas Black te dejas llevar por tus instintos de perro.

-_Renesmee… sabes que te amo y estoy muy, muy avergonzado de todo lo que te dije. ¿Podrías perdonarme… por favor?_

-Mmm no lo sé… ¿Cómo se que no volverás a repetirme estas escenas Jacob?

-_Te estoy dando mi palabra que no volveré a discutir y primero hablaré contigo tranquilamente cariño._

-Bueno… ¿pero me prometes que no volverás a desconfiar de mí?

-_Te lo prometo bebé, te amo Nessie._

-Yo también Jake ya no más peleas sí.

-_Te prometo que ya no pienso discutir contigo… ¿podemos vernos hoy pequeña?_

-Lo dudo, sigo castigada aún- contesté refunfuñando.

-_Como te prometí no discutir no quiero hablar sobre el tema de tu fiestecita…_

-Muy bien se acabó el tiempo Renesmee entrégame el teléfono- mamá estaba en la puerta con la mano extendida- tienes 10 segundos para despedirte 10, 9,8…

-Te amo Jacob debo colgar ya hablamos luego.

-_También te amo nena cuídate, adiós_- dijo y colgó.

-4, 3, 2,

-Listo mamá aquí tienes- le entregué el teléfono.

-1, 0. Muy bien es todo un placer hacer negocios contigo hija... Te noto mejor ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías un problema con Jacob? Sabes que podía haberte ayudado.

-No mamá las cosas de pareja se arreglan entre la pareja.

-Vaya alguien aquí está madurando.

-Mamá no puedes pedirme que sea una adulta todo el tiempo, tengo 17 años es obvio que a veces tenga que hacer un berrinche para conseguir lo que quiero.

-Y tu nivel de madurez disminuye cuando dices un comentario como ese Renesmee. En fin estamos en la sala ¿quieres bajar un rato o…?

-Me quedaría a leer pero no aun no compro libros nuevos porque estoy castigada ¿lo sabes no mamá?

-Deja de quejarte querida-mi madre me abrazó y caminamos por las escaleras- vayamos abajo un poco de distracción te hará bien.

-¿Entonces que hermanito la cabaña quedo en pie?- la risa de mi tío Emmet resonó por la casa.

-Tío Emmet cállate- mi hermana se tapaba los oídos.

-¿Pero que dije? Auch Rosie no me pegues…

-Sabes que no debes decir esas cosas frente a las niñas.

-Solo era una pregunta Rose… entonces que respondes Eddie.

-Emmet basta - gruñó tía Rose.

-Tío Emmet es asqueroso escuchar esas cosas de nuestros padres- Lizzie volteo los ojos- hay cosas que no se deben preguntar frente a mi hermana y a mí, por el bien de nuestra sana mente.

-Concuerdo con mi hermana- hablé.

-Bueno pero yo si quiero saber cómo estuvo todo, ¿les gusto la sorpresa?- tía Alice daba pequeños saltos.

-Nos encantó, ¿Cómo le hicieron?- mamá ya estaba abrazada de papá en el sillón.

-Pues sus pequeñas diablillas fueron las que organizaron todo- nos señaló tía Rose- nosotros solo seguimos instrucciones.

-Pues las felicito hijas su madre y yo se los agradecemos tanto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos levantarán el castigo papito?- pregunté batiendo mis pestañas.

-Por supuesto que no Renesmee, las amamos pero deben aprender a seguir las reglas preciosa.

-Su padre tiene razón lo que hicieron fue hermoso, pero un castigo es un castigo.

-Es injusto- crucé mis brazos- la mayoría de los adolescentes hacen fiestas y sus padres no les dicen nada, yo jamás voy a fiestas, es más hasta Lizzie fue a muchas cuando todavía era humana.

-Entiendo el punto de Nessie- mi hermana habló- es una de las pocas adolescentes que se la pasa encerrada en casa.

-¿Lizzie sabes lo que puede pasarle a tu hermana en esos lugares?- papá preguntó algo enojado.

-Daaaaa es semi vampira papá ¿Qué le puede pasar? Nada, ellos serán los que le teman a ella.

-Saben que esto no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera hijas, entiéndalo a pesar de que sabemos que los humanos no pueden dañarlas, somos sus padres y siempre estamos al pendiente de ustedes- habló papá.

-¿Eso es un levantamiento de castigo?- preguntó mi hermana esperanzada.

-No- respondió papá- pero consideraremos sus próximas salidas y tal vez una reducción en los días- papá se levantó del sillón.

¿Y eso quiere decir que…?- preguntó el tío Emmet.

-Que ahora solo serán 3 semanas niñas- mamá respondió con una sonrisa- vamos cambien esas caritas.

-Ánimo chicas 3 semanas pasan volando- habló tío Jazz- cuando se den cuenta habrán cumplido su penitencia…

-¡Renesmee y Elizabeth!- el grito de papá resonó por la casa- ¿Qué hacía esta cosa en mi biblioteca?

La mirada de toda mi familia se posó en el objeto que colgaba de los dedos de mi padre, efectivamente era algo que jamás pensamos ver en esta casa: un condón.

-Creo que la oferta de las 3 semanas ha sido cancelada- mi hermana susurró en mi oído.

-Concuerdo contigo hermanita- le contesté en voz baja- _adiós a mis planes de una noche reconciliadora con Jake-_pensé.

Papá volteo a verme con cara de susto que después se convirtió en enojo, demonios olvidé bloquear mis pensamientos.

-¿Renesmee pensabas tener que con Jacob?

* * *

**Xxxx**

Muy tarde lo sé, mi lap murió me compraron otra pero no había guardado algunos cosas en resumen: perdí documentos importantes :[ pero aquí esta el capi perdón si tengo horrores ortográficos, esto de usar lentes nuevos es difícil porque me mareo rápido estando en la lap.

Este será el único capi continuo. ¿les gustó, les pareció aburrido? Dejen sus hermosos reviews por fa.

_**En el próximo capi: **__Nessie y Lizzie deciden vengarse de Emmet por una broma que les causo otro castigo más; en esta venganza estarán involucrados la tía Alice y el chico del cable. _

Gracias por su paciencia chicas un beso MeL.


	4. Vendetta

Nuevo capítulo espero les guste, recordatorio:

Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo el rollo de que juego con ellos un rato va? Capítulos NO continuos.

* * *

Xxxx

**Renesmee´s POV.**

-¿Hija que dices nos acompañas al centro comercial por el regalo que debo comprar?

-¿Y regresando a casa puedo pasar a ver a Jake, mamá?

-Definitivamente no- mascullo mi padre.

-Bien… entonces no voy a ningún lado- dije acomodándome en el sillón.

-Renesmee tú no sabes lo que significa la frase: estas castigada ¿cierto?- papá preguntó.

-Papá es injusto que tengas que castigarme por todo, derechos humanos estaría interesado en mi caso, ya vi en los periódicos: _joven de 16 años demanda a su padre por castigos injustificados, gana el caso_.

-No seas dramática Renesmee –_mamá interrumpió la formación de otra pelea con mi padre_- sabes que tu padre y yo te amamos, y no nos gusta tener que castigarte hija, pero es el colmo que a tu edad te comportes como una niña al ponerte al tú por tú con esa chica.

-Mamá déjame recordarte que la flacucha esa tiro pintura naranja sobre mi cabello, yo solo me defendí…

-¿Cortándole el cabello a Hilary?- Lizzie ya estaba a mi lado jugando con su celular- muy buena esa hermana jamás se me pudo haber ocurrido, es más su foto ya la subieron al Facebook, mírala y ríe un rato.

-Elizabeth por favor no apoyes a tu hermana que lo que hizo es no para aplaudirle.

-Ay papá esa chica viene molestando a mi hermana desde que empezó el semestre ¿qué querías que ella hiciera?- preguntó mi hermana.

-Hablar con tu profesor o decirle al director Elizabeth eso es lo que una chica con modales haría...

-Jajajaja- mi hermana y yo estábamos tendidas en el suelo riéndonos – como se te ocurre decirte eso papito, es obvio que salir de chismosa y "acusar" a la chica mala, ya no sé hace, eso es de hace siglos.

-Si papá es se hacía hace muchísimos años- le aclaro mi hermana- como en los años 80 más o menos.

-Bueno poniendo de lado, el hecho de que me acaban de llamar anciano, espero que con esto te des cuenta Renesmee del mal camino por el que andabas hija.

-Ay bueno solo porque me desvié un poco del código carcelero que impones papito te molestas…

-¿Un poco? ¡Renesmee le cortaste el cabello a esa chica! Eso es demasiado hija, la pintura se quita…

-…Y el cabello también crece papá, entonces no hay porque alarmarse- contesté con tal sarcasmo que papá solo gruñó.

-Bueno ya basta de discusiones, nosotros ya nos vamos- mamá acomodo su bolso al hombro- ¿Lizzie quieres tu venir con nosotros?

-No mamá gracias, me quedaré con Nessie ya sabes _apoyo moral de hermana_; además tía Alice vendrá en un rato me ayudara a "limpiar" mi armario, tenemos que donar lo que no necesitemos para la casa hogar: "_niñas desamparadas y descalzas"_. ¿Pueden creer que todavía existan lugares así?- exclamó con horror mi hermana.

-Bueno hija recuerda que no todos tienen la oportunidad de nacer en una familia que…

-Me refiero al nombre mamá- la interrumpió Lizz- ¡es horrible! No todos pueden escaparse de una cárcel con ese nombre.

-Bueno esta cárcel tiene un nombre más bonito llamado _casa _y está custodiada por el dictador de papá y tampoco podemos escapar de él- le respondí a mi hermana.

-Haré como que no escuché eso Renesmee- papá hablo- vamos Bella tenemos que irnos ya.

-¡Ya estamos aquí familia!- la puerta se abrió de pronto entrando por ella tía Alice y tío Emmet- justo a tiempo, pensé que se me haría tarde y yo jamás fallo en mis predicciones.

-Te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo enana pero tú nunca me haces caso- se quejó mi tío- ¡pero si aquí están mis sobrinas preferidas!

-Tío Emmet somos tus UNICAS sobrinas- dijo mi hermana poniendo los ojos en blanco y dándole un abrazo- pero me alegro que estés aquí.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Emmet?- mamá preguntó- No es que te corra pero…

-Pero prácticamente si queremos saber que rayos haces aquí- papá interrumpió a mi madre.

-Ay hermanito como se ve que me quieres mucho- mascullo mi tío- bueno ya tienes razón, en realidad estoy aquí porque Rosalie salió a comprar unas cosas junto con Jasper y… me siento solo.

-Pobre tío Emm no te sientas solo, puedes quedarte a hacerle compañía a Nessie quien de nuevo esta castigada, ya que tía Alice y yo estaremos ocupadas.

-¿Y ahora porque te castigaron sobrina? Déjame adivinar seguramente te escapaste de alguna clase y el exagerado de tu padre te encarcela.

-No me volé ninguna clase tío, pero también creo que el exagerado de papá me castigaría por eso- dije.

-No espera ya sé ¡se enteraron que usaste el _sagrado volvo_ para hacer cosas sucias con el perro ese de tu novio en la parte trasera del auto! ¡Lo sabía!

_¡Oh por dios! Mi querido tío la había cagado realmente, mi mirada fue directa a la de mi padre que estaba a punto de matar a alguien._

-Bien nosotros ya nos vamos- mamá salió al rescate- Edward amor tenemos que irnos ya, se nos hace tarde.

-Voy a matar a ese maldito perro- gruñó papá- ¡Bella esa bestia peluda toco a mi bebé! Lo voy a matar, le arrancaré sus patas y lo voy…

-Suficiente Edward, tu hija es muy mayorcita para hacer lo que crea correcto, el pulgoso ese, es su novio lo queramos o no así que acéptalo mi amor, Renesmee ya está castigada no tienes de que preocuparte cariño.

-Tú jovencita estas en serios problemas, deja que yo regrese- papá me señalo con el dedo- volvemos en un rato chicos, Emmet no quiero que Renesmee salga, vengan a verla o le hable por teléfono al perro ese porque tú serás quien este en problemas.

-Nos vemos al rato chicos, pórtense bien- mamá me dio un beso y se fue con papá.

-Nessie princesa te juro que yo…

-Estoy muuuuuuy enojada contigo tío Emmet jamás pensé que serías capaz de traicionarme así- lo interrumpí.

-Pequeña yo de verdad…

-Olvídalo tío Emm desde este momento te aplico la ley del hielo, con tu permiso estaré en mi habitación.

Azoté la puerta de mi cuarto y subí el volumen de la música, una buena canción de rock me haría descargar mi enojo.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- puse mi cabeza en la almohada y comencé a gritar.

-Eso es pequeña saca toda tu ira.

-Tía Alice tiene razón, grita todo lo que quieras hermana te hará bien.

-Es que lo odio, me molesta que sea así conmigo- comencé a hipar.

-Oh pequeña tranquila, es obvio que tu padre es un vil celoso y cabezota, ni siquiera puede pensar que sus hijas ya son todas unas mujercitas- un abrazo de mi tía Alice me hacía sentir mejor.

-Pero yo confiaba en mi tío Emmet y el me defraudo.

-Emmet es un vil chismoso, no puede cerrar la boca cuando es necesario...

-¡Sabes que puedo escuchar lo que dicen no!- se escuchó el grito de mi "no tío favorito".

-¡Lo sé pedazo de inteligente por eso lo hago!

-Jamás pensé que el "leal" tío Emm sería capaz de eso, pero… aplicarle la ley de hielo, eso estuvo grueso hermanita.

Mi preciosa mente comenzó a idear un plan muy brillante, de verdad amo a mi tío Emmet pero esta vez no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

-Esa es una idea M-A-R-A-V-I-L-L-O-S-A Renesmee, eres un genio sobrina.

-Pero si aún no me decido tía Alie, ¿qué cosa voy a hacer?- pregunte confundida, tener una tía que ve el futuro puede hacerte sentir algo enredada.

-Ya lo verás sobrina ya lo verás…

**Lizzie´s POV.**

Todo estaba fríamente calculado, en unos segundos los canales de la televisión colapsarían y el grito ensordecedor de mi tío Emmet se escucharía por toda la casa.

-¡Nooooooooo!

Primera parte del plan: hecho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estas bien tío Emmet?

-¿Ahora que rompiste?

-¿No pensarás echarnos la culpa verdad?

-¡Quieren callarse las dos de una vez!- gritó mi tío- no ven que acaba de pasar algo realmente horrible.

-Si tú no nos dices nada tío, no te entendemos- le dije.

-La televisión…

-¿Le hiciste algo a la tele tío?... Dios mi padre te va a matar, eso que ni qué.

-No yo no le hice nada, te lo juro Lizzie no sé qué le pasó, de repente se apagó así nada más… la luz se fue extinguiendo poco a poco.

-Ahhhhh eso, no tío Emmet no se murió la televisión, hablaron en la mañana los del cable, que iba a haber una falla y en un rato venían para arreglarlo- dije tranquilamente.

-¿Y ahora que haré sin ella? Ya sé, Nessie préstame tus videojuegos.

-NO.

-¿No me lo vas a prestar?

-No tenemos videojuegos en esta casa tío Emmet…y aunque los tuviera ni siquiera pensaría en prestárselos a un soplón como tú- dijo mi hermana- si no hay algo más importante que decir estaré en mi habitación contando la orzuela de mi cabello.

-Tú no tienes orzuela hermana.

-Exacto – contestó ella- así que con permiso.

-Bueeeeeno… en vista de que mi hermana ha abandonado la habitación, yo también te dejo tío Emmet.

-No te vayas Lizzie, no me dejes solo no sé qué hacer.

-Ay ni idea tío Emm, ponte a… leer o no sé haz algo productivo, estaré arriba terminando de limpiar mi closet, la tía Alice ya debe estar de regreso en unos minutos.

_1 hora después_…

El timbre de la casa sonó, hora de poner en acción la segunda parte del plan.

-Yo voooooooy- grité bajando las escaleras, miré hacia la sala buscando a mi tío Emmet, estaba de cabeza sobre el sillón y leyendo: _caldo de pollo para el alma_- ¿sí?- dije al abrir la puerta.

-Ammm si hola… bue..eeennos díaaasss- tartamudeo un lindo chico que reconocí como el del cable- disculpa que te moleste, ¿no te molesto verdad? Dios debo dejar de pensar en voz alta- susurró avergonzado- vengo de la compañía del cable por cierto.

-Si eso veo- dije lo más coqueta posible además de portar una blusa de tirantes, un mini short y calcetas largas, _¿ya les había dicho que tía Alie me vistió asi para esto? ¿No?, pues sí lo hizo_- así que… Kyle- miré su identificación- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues recibí una llamada de… un momento dime que estoy en la casa correcta por favor, ya me he perdido como tres veces.

-Si tú me dices la dirección exacta yo puedo ayudarte chico del cable- mordí mi labio, táctica de Bella Swan 100% recomendada- ¿entonces Kyle… estas buscando que casa?

-Ahhhhh si, tienes razón- saco una hoja de una carpeta- estoy buscando la casa de la señora Isabella Cullen, ¿es aquí? Dime que si lo es, no me gustaría irme sin saber tu nombre.

-Si efectivamente aquí es, de hecho es mi prima, soy Anabelle- sonreí mas coqueta.

-Pues Ellie, ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?- asentí- ¿te han dicho que tienes una sonrisa muy linda?

-Pues…- fui interrumpida por un carraspeo.

-Disculpa, ¿tú quién eres? ¿y qué haces molestando a mi sobrina?

-Yo, yo vengo de la compañía de cable, soy Kyle señor Cullen y nos reportaron que…

-Tenemos fallas en la vista de canales y el eficiente Kyle está aquí tío Emmet, así que déjalo hacer su trabajo. ¿me sigues chico del cable?

-Con permiso señor Cullen- dijo el chico con la cabeza baja y siguiéndome.

-Te voy a estar vigilando chico Kyle, cuidadito eh.

-¡Oh Emmet!- tía Alice llego junto a él- necesito de tus importantísimos servicios.

-No puedo Alice, estoy checando a ese chico que no deja de verle las _bubis_ a mi Lizzie.

-Olvídalo Emmet al final ella ni caso le va a hacer, asi que ayúdame.

Pero enana mira como le mira el trasero, voy a romperle sus insignificantes bo…

-¡Emmet a mi habitación ya! No pienso repetirlo.

-Está bien Alie, está bien…

…..

-¿Entonces eso es todo?- pregunté con inocencia.

-Por supuesto, una cosa más, ¿quieres que le ponga contraseña para ver…?

-No, no, no, así está muy bien. ¿ya está programada cierto?

-Ya está todo instalado; Ellie no creo que sepas pero, pueden correrme por esto- dijo el algo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes nadie se quejará, yo no diré nada, es solo un regalito para mi pobre tío terminaron con él hace meses… por lo que ahora está solo y ya sabes… la necesidad y todo lo que conlleva.

-Si lo sé, digo pobre de tu tío, que bueno que cuenta contigo – Kyle tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a la puerta- por cierto Anabelle, debo recordarte que es por 24 horas a partir de ahora.

-Oh gracias chico cable, eres un sol- _le di un beso en la mejilla estaba tan frio que no sentiría mis labios como hielo_- pagan con tarjeta, Isabella ya está enterada por supuesto, no permitiría que hiciera esto sin consultarla.

-Al principio pensé que sería una broma y…

-Bien, no quiero correrte pero debo dejarte Kyle tengo que salir.

-No te preocupes, me dio gusto conocerte Ellie que te la pases bonito- abrió la puerta del carro- cualquier cosa puedes hablarme al número que deje sobre la barra de la cocina.

-¿Ya te vas chico del cable?- mi tío Emmet salió de la casa- ¿Cómo quedó, todo bien?

-Todo bien señor, ya está como nuevo, hubo unos problemas técnicos pero todo arreglado no se preocupe.

-Perfecto, gracias por venir.

-Gracias a usted y… que disfrute de la programación señor Cullen buen día, hasta luego- y el chico arrancó el motor; segunda parte del plan, hecho.

…..

**Renesmee´s POV.**

-¿Todo bien por aquí? ¿No causaron problemas mis chicas favoritas?- mis padres ya habían llegado a casa.

-Todo bien hermanito, Renesmee estuvo en su cuarto leyendo, Alice estuvo yendo y viniendo ayudando a Lizzie con lo de su campaña de ropa para niños pobres y…

-¿Si te das cuenta padre de que se respetar tus sagradas reglas no? – pregunté para cambiar la conversación.

-Eso veo _hija mía_, sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti y no me gusta tener que castigarte- dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Oh que momento más mono- chilló mi tía Alice- me gusta este ambiente tan tranquilo que se respira en la casa de los señores Cullen-Swan, y esta por ponerse mucho mejor.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- mis tíos Rosalie y Jasper acababan de llegar.

-¡Tío Jasper!- mi hermana salió corriendo a sus brazos- ¡te extrañe! Estoy muy sentida porque ustedes dos me abandonaron así que solo los perdonaré si prometen que para la próxima que tía Rose y tu vayan a comprar piezas para los vehículos me tienen que llevar.

-Te lo prometo piojito, ¿Cómo te fue con la tía Alice, dejo limpio tu closet?

-Eso hubiera querido yo amor- contestó mi tía- pero ya sabes que no puedo dejar su closet a mi gusto.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo chicos?- tía Rose se sentó en el sillón- ¿les parece si vemos una película así bien en familia?

-Me parece bien- mamá hablo- hace mucho tiempo que no la pasamos todos juntos. Edward, bebé, ¿como decidimos que película?

-Mmm, será entonces por votación- ¿Algo en especial que quieran ver, acción, suspenso, romance…?

-¡Romance!- chillamos mi hermana, la tía Alie, mamá, la tía Rosie, yo… y ¿el tío Emmet?

-Bien, debido a cierto entusiasmo por parte de algunos… veremos una película de romance, cualquiera que pasen en la tele- papá gruñó- no me importa si ya la vio Emmet, la voy a dejar y listo.

-No.

-Cámbiale.

-Esa no me gusta.

-No me hace llorar.

-Es aburrida.

Después de muchos cambios de canal papá comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¡Déjala ahí!- gritamos todas al mismo tiempo. Por lo que _el diario de Noah_ comenzó a proyectarse.

Digamos que todo iba muy bien, hasta que a mitad de la película ocurrió lo esperado… en la pantalla de la televisión apareció:

_Usted ha reservado: chicas sangrientas. La cual está por comenzar_.

La imagen de dos chicas teniendo sexo entre muchos cuerpos desmembrados comenzó a verse por la pantalla.

-¡Oh por dios mis ojos!- gritó tapándose mi hermana.

-¡Renesmee no veas!- mi madre enseguida cubrió mis ojos- ¿Edward qué está pasando?

-No lo sé Bella, dice que alguien la reservó, no entiendo, y lo peor es que ¡en todos los canales está!

El canal volvió a cambiarse nuevamente y otra película porno apareció en la pantalla.

-¿_Deep Throat_?*- preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo mirando la pantalla.

- Un momento, ¿cómo saben el nombre de esa película?- preguntó mi papá asustado.

-La pusieron para mi clase de arte papito- dije inocentemente.

-Yo la vi en clase de sexualidad por cierto ¿sabías papá que ésta una de las primeras películas pornográficas y por lo tanto considerada como cine arte? Los maestros están de acuerdo que el nivel de cultura debe extenderse- contestó mi hermana como si fuera obvio.

-Un momento ¿cómo es que tú nuestro conservado padre sabe de la existencia de esa película donde no existe moralidad alguna?- _era hora de regresar las acusaciones _- ¿familia tienen que contar algo?

-No puedo creer lo que diga esto- papá se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiró- Chicago 20 de junio 1972, tus tíos creyeron que el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para mí era llevarme a ver esa película, arrastraron a Carlisle obviamente y ya _fin de la historia._

-Clase de arte, clase de sexualidad y clase de psicología en Phoenix- mamá habló algo incomoda- si la vi 3 veces ya dejen de verme así.

-12 de junio de 1972 en su estreno por supuesto: noche de chicas Esme, Rosalie y yo- contestó tía Alice mientras se limaba las uñas.

Los gemidos muy altos de personas teniendo sexo muy salvaje comenzaron a sonar por la casa, por lo que papá tuvo que apagarla.

-¿Lo importante aquí es porque hay porno en mi televisión?- preguntó ya muy enojado.

-No lo sé, al menos yo estuve arriba todo el tiempo, ¿estoy castigada recuerdas papá?-contesté con total inocencia.

-Tía Alie y yo también estuvimos arriba, de hecho viendo lo de la donación de mi ropa para caridad.

-Es cierto Edward- tía Alice confirmó- pero ahora que recuerdo…

-… el único que se quedó abajo viendo tele fue: ¡el tío Emmet! – grite asombrada, rayos esto merece un _óscar pensé_.

-¿Quién merece un óscar?

-¿Papá que no es obvio? Mi tío Emmet por supuesto, nos engañó a todos.

- ¡Pe pe perr roo yo yo no fui!- contestó tartamudeando- se los juro yo estaba viendo viendo el partido y de pronto dejó de verse, y el chico del cable y entonces ¡yo no fui de verdad!

-¿Edward, Bella por favor pueden llevarse a Emmet antes de que yo misma lo descuartice con mis propias manos?- tía Rosalie lucía realmente enojada.

-Rose amor te lo juro yo no…

-Tu volvo sufrirá un accidente Edward- gruñó tía Rose.

-Vamos Emmet tenemos que hablar- papá se llevó del brazo a mi tío.

-Pero Eddie se los juro, yo no fui, Bella tú tienes que creerme…

-Emmet estamos viendo por tu integridad física y el amado auto de mi marido, así que camina ya- mamá gritó.

-Jazz…

-Iré con ellos cariño- mi tío Jasper salió de la casa rápidamente.

La sala de la casa quedó en silencio a pesar de que había 4 vampiresas en la habitación, nuestras miradas se entrecruzaron.

-Bravo, bravo, bravo- tía Rose aplaudió lentamente mientras caminaba por la habitación, asustándonos un poco- estoy muy impresionada.

-Tía Rose puedo explicarlo…

-No te molestes Renesmee sé que tú y la pequeña Lizzie planearon todo.

-Tía Rose de verdad…

-Déjame terminar cariño, me enteré que el bocón de mi marido habló de más y te metió en un lío ¿cierto?

-Sí lo hizo, pero te juro que es mentira, no usaría el auto de papá para hacer cosas indebidas…

- Porque ese auto está más que usado- completó Lizzie con una mueca.

-De hecho lo está, que asco…

-¿Me estás diciendo que te vengaste de Emmet porque habló sin pensar y te metió en un gran problema cierto Renesmee?

-Cierto, y lo siento mucho de verdad.

-Mmm por mí está bien- dijo mi tía Rose y comenzó a leer una revista como si nada.

-Entonces… ¿estas enojada conmigo tía Rosie?

-Oh cariño por supuesto que no- mi tía me abrazó- sabes que no me gusta que alguien se meta con mis preciosas sobrinas así que no hay problema.

-¿Entonces no le dirás a papá que Nessie, tía Alie y yo metimos en problemas a tío Emm?

-Claro que no Lizz, no puedo creerlo pero que poco me conocen mis niñas- sonrió con ternura mi tía.

-Muy bien creo que ya sabemos quién se llevará el óscar esta noche chicas- _tía Alie contestó con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de arreglarse las uñas_- no te metas jamás con una Cullen.

-Oh por cierto ¿chicas?

-¿Sí tía Rose?- contestamos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Esa excusa de que vieron esa película en clase…pues… su secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo guiñando el ojo.

-No sabemos de qué hablas tía Rosie- le sonreímos antes de subir a nuestras habitaciones.

* * *

Xxxx

_*Deep Throat: película pornográfica real; es cierto al ser una de las primeras en exhibirse es considerada como cine de arte._

_*Caldo de pollo para el alma: libro (no lo he leído pero creo que es de superación personal)._

Otro capi más me llamo Doña tortuga y me apellido impuntual.

Lo sé, no tengo perdón y lo siento u_U se que no confían en mi porque tardo casi un mes en subir capi… ya no más excusas, espero les guste.

¿Reviews? (cruzo dedos porque así sea).

Saludos chicas son un amor al seguir pendiente después de tanto tiempo desaparecida.


End file.
